watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Monacoil
Monacoil is the capital city of House Marvin and one of Duilintinn's six major urban cities. Name Origin Monacoil means "peatland woodland" in the old Feadhainn Language. History Monacoil was built around the same time as Mulladún, and shares the circular architecture traditional to the Feadhainn Era. However, Monacoil only consists of a single level; the Draoidh Valley is too marshy to support massive tiers like in Mulladún. Monacoil’s infrastructure is often threatened by the swampy terrain beneath it and the erosion from Loch Glas, causing the city to develop unique districts over time, with different architectural styles from the repairs layered over the original Feadhainn architecture. Architecture The city is divided into four districts: The Government District (also known as the Administrative District), Magic District, Lake District, and Forest District. Government District The Government District is a balanced mixture of the Feadhainn aesthetic with some elements of Waldren Occupation architecture scattered across centuries of repairs. As the name implies, this central district houses all of the government buildings for House Marvin, with a large central tower functioning as the capitol building. Magic District The Magic District is the home of the Mages’ Guild, an impressive building consisting of a low, central, circular “tower," with five thinner and taller towers for each field of magical study; enchantments, wards, combat magic, soul magic, and life magic. This district has the most traditional architecture in Monacoil, and largely resembles how it looked back in the days of Feadhainn. Aside from the carefully preserved stonework, this is arguably the most “normal” district of Monacoil. Lake District The Lake District consists of the ordinary crowded streets of a lakeside port, but with a twist; it also houses House Marvin’s Inventors’ Guild. This guild hub is on the banks of Loch Glas for lots of access to water (and therefore steam). It’s a jarringly modern (relatively) addition to the mostly remnant-era architecture of the city. This guild also manages the port and boats regularly traveling back and forth across the lake, some normal sailboats and some steampowered (and some just plain odd). The wide variety of machines, water wheels, experiments, and trinkets scattered across the Lake District gives this area of Monacoil an almost steampunk aesthetic. Most people choose to sail over Loch Glas to get to House Marvin; most of the urbanization is centered around the lake, and the Agrona Bridge is a bit dangerous nowadays. However, this means that you have to pass through the Lake District to get anywhere after you finish the river crossing. It can be a bit overwhelming for some; this is arguably the most modern, “urban” setting in all of Duilintinn. Forest District The Forest District houses the Foresters’ Guild, and could not be more different. Unlike the other districts, the Foresters’ Guild has allowed the swamp to reclaim parts of the city in a controlled manner, working with nature rather than against it. Gardens dot the district, and even a few trees are slowly growing under the guild’s care. If their goal was to reduce how many infrastructural repairs they would have to do in the long term, it seems to be working; the maintenance work required of the other districts is taken care of by the daily care of the natural flora and fauna that share the city with the people within.